I just need one dance
by EliSoccerGirl16
Summary: Tris is a 19, som to turn 20, years old woman. She has ben crushing on a guy for years, but not just any guy; Tobias Eaton. The school's most handsome guy AND her brother's bestfriend. It has always been a no go for her, but one night, with a little help from her bestfriend, she decides to try to do something about it. And who knows? Maybe she isn't the only one having a crush.


The room is crowded, but Tris has no problem spotting him at the bar. She could spot him in any crowd. It was liked her eyes worked on their own, searching the room and then just glued to him. As she watches him talk and laugh, she thinks about the last time they saw each other. It was two weeks ago.

* * *

 _Tris just finished her workout at the university's gym, she was on her way out when the door opened and an familiar face appeared. Tobias Eaton. Her brother's best friend. The guy she had been crushing on for three years. He broke into a warm smile, and removed his wireless headphones._

 _"Tris! I didn't know you were working out this late" Tris moved her eyes to the clock on the wall, realizing that it had just passed 9pm._

 _"I actually didn't know either"_

 _That made Tobias chuckle, and an semi awkward silence filled the room. She used the time to take a more careful look at him. He was dressed in a grey 'Cougars Football' t-shirt, Nike shorts and running shoes. He was a little sweaty, he had probably been jogging over here._

 _"How are you? I haven't seen you in a while" He was leaning against the squat wrack, folding his arm over his chest. Making his biceps looking two times bigger._

 _"I'm good, just been busy with all of the midterm finals. What about you, haven't seen you around the house much"_

 _"I'm good, too. Just as busy as you, with the football and stuff"_

 _"My parents seem to miss you, they ask about you a lot" Tris chuckled. So did Tobias._

 _"What about you? Do you miss me?" That made Tris' heart speed up, and even more when he moved closer to her. She could smell him, and though he looked like he had been running, he smelled amazing. The door to the gym flew open, and they both jumped. The rest of the football team came in, and Tobias took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck._

 _"Listen, two weeks from now, there is this thing. Like a party. You should come, celebrate the midterms" With that he turned on the heels, and walked over to his teammates._

* * *

"TRIS!" Christina's voice woke her up. She was waving her hand in front of her, trying to get her attention.

"You have been standing there for 40 years now, I'm thirsty as fuck. So now, please move to the bar!" Christina pushed her friend towards the bar, and towards the very handsome Tobias Eaton.

"Hey! We would like two Rum and Coke, and four shots" Christina said, making Tris try to stop her. With no luck.

"Are you planning to kill me?"

"No. Much worse. I'm planning to get you with your crush" Christina said, and nodded her head towards Tobias. Tris was about to deny it, but Christina stopped her. "Don't even try! You can't fool me! Besides, if you don't take action... Somebody else will" Christina said, once again nodding her head in the direction of Tobias. Tris turned around, to see him and his friend surrounded by girls. There was no doubt, most of them were eying Tobias. Tris felt like she just swallowed a brick. She turned around and shared one look with her friend, none of them had to say anything... They just downed the drinks.

As the drinks kept coming, Tris was loosing up more. She started moving to the music, and Christina took that as an opportunity to drag her friend out on the dance floor. As the two girls danced, Tris looked at the bar to check up on Tobias. But her to her disappointment; He was out of sight. She let out a sigh, and when she turned her attention back to her friend, she found her giggling. She gave her a confused look, mouthing; 'What's so funny?' Christina leaned in, so they were able to hear each other.

"I think someone is coming for you" Tris didn't get to respond, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around, she was pleased to find Tobias smiling at her, holding up two beers. She smiled back, and he leaned in.

"I don't dance. You want to go outside for a moment?" His breath tickled her ear, making it hard to answer. She couldn't get the words out, so she just nodded. He flashed her a crooked smile, grabbed her by the hand and started to guide her through the crowd. Tris turned around to Christina, who was smiling widely and giving her friend thumbs up and Tris was sure she heard her screaming "You go Girl", before she turned around and grabbed the guy closets to her.

Tris turned around and followed Tobias, while she couldn't help think.

 _Maybe the night was about to turn out the way Christina had planned._


End file.
